


Loyalty Mission - Tali

by Mithraeum



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Corruption, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Humiliation, Porn Watching, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithraeum/pseuds/Mithraeum
Summary: After walking in on Shepard at a delicate moment, Tali discovers just how perverse her commander is, and gets drawn further into Shepard's control.





	Loyalty Mission - Tali

"Little Naeve just can't wait for her Maiden Phase." Shepard smiled as she read off the title of the pin up, tracing the lines of the asari's body as she read her bio.  
It was hard to believe that she was only ten years younger than Shepard herself, not with a body like that. So young, so pure, so untainted. Shepard turned the page.  
Well, maybe not untainted.  
She stripped down, feeling very pleased with her latest acquisitions, these porn magazines were the real thing. Real paper, not a datapad with all its spyware and other risks. No, it was worth going to Omega, there you could get anything. Even genuine asari filth.  
And it really was filthy. Shepard's eyes ran over all those photos of "Little Naeve's" blue body being ravaged by what seemed like half the galaxy. A batarian, a turian, a salarian. There were even pictures of her sucking on a krogan's dick. "They really do have four balls," Shepard marvelled aloud.  
Her panties finally off, Shepard started stroking her new cock. She'd not had the opportunity to break it in since Cerberus had resurrected her, and was anxious to give it a shot. But right now she'd have to make do with the fantasy of Naeve's tight, prepubescent cunt impaled on it.  
She lay on her bed, flicking through the magazine as she imagined the poor girl crying as she was forced to ride Shepard's cock, bouncing up and down as orgasm after orgasm started to pass through her. But she wouldn't let her go that easily, she'd seen the little slut take a Krogan without breaking, Shepard wouldn't give up until Naeve was broken, unable to talk and think, tongue lolling as the only thing holding her upright was Shepard pulling on her arms.  
So entranced by her fantasies, Shepard didn't even notice her door chime.  
She didn't even hear it go again, her ears too filled with the sound of Naeve's imaginary sobs.  
And so she was taken completely by surprise at the sudden approach of Tali, entering the room, some datapad filled with nonsense in her hand as she started rambling "Shepard, I've been examining the data on dark energy an- Keelah!"  
Shepard's concentration was broken by the sight of her entry, but she was still far too gone to care. Her hips bucked as she started to orgasm, thick ropes of cum spurting across the bed and onto the floor beyond it.  
Tali started to back up, "I'm so sorry commander, I didn't mean to intrude, I just..." she paused, lost for words by the sight of Shepard cumming. "I didn't know human women were-"  
"We're not," Shepard said, finally letting go of her cock and smiling at her visitor. "I'm one of a kind."  
"I can see," Tali stood in place, seemingly paralysed. She didn't turn to leave, but nor did she say anything. She turned her head, trying to look anywhere other than at Shepard's semi-hard cock.  
She focused on the magazine, lying where Shepard had left it. Her eyes narrowed inside the dimmed mask, and then widened with another cry in meaningless quarian.  
Sometimes Shepard forgot how sensitive Tali could be, both in emotions, and with her suits display. She must have zoomed in, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
Shepard couldn't help but smile as Tali backed away. She wished she could have seen the expression of disgust and horror that was no doubt being hidden by the helmet.  
"You, you..." The datapad dropped to the ground as Tali tried to cover her face.  
"Bosh'tet?" Shepard suggested, cock stiffening as Tali froze in place. Breaking her innocence seemed almost as good as seeing an asari's being ruined physically.  
"She's a child," Tali made a decision, and turned to leave. "I'm going to report you!"  
"Doors, lock!" Shepard called out. "Come on Tali, we can talk about this," Shepard grinned, "I mean think about it, she's an asari, she's probably your age."  
Tali activated her omni-tool, the yellow glow engulfing her hand like a glove as she tried to escape. "That's not how it works and you know it Shepard! She's still a child!"  
"Not any more," Shepard laughed, sliding off the bed as she enjoyed Tali's futile efforts to leave.  
As Shepard closed on her, Tali swung round, but her blow went wild as Shepard ducked.  
She took a hold of Tali's hands before she could recover, and pulled her into an unwilling embrace, her cock sliding between Tali's legs.  
Even through the suit, Shepard could feel her shiver at the sensation.  
"Attempting to strike a commanding officer? Big mistake Tali."  
"You're not my commanding officer! Not any more, you're a monster, I just didn't see it! And when everyone else does, you'll be arrested"  
Oh dear. It would be funny if it wasn't so tragic. Shepard held Tali close and whispered at where she imagined her ear would be: "Tali, where are we?"  
"What?" She tried to pull away, but Shepard didn't budge.  
"At the moment we're in the Terminus systems, where the law is who holds the biggest gun. Who would you report me to? And even if we were in Council Space, I'm a Spectre. They've given me the right to do anything I want."  
"B-but," Tali's voice started to wobble from uncertainty, either that or she'd managed to break her translator.  
"I even bought that magazine on Omega, where it was legal. I've not done anything wrong here. But you, you've been a very naughty girl." Shepard finally released Tali, who collapsed back against the door.  
"Shepard, I promise you, if you even touch me!" Tali held up her omni-tool like a protective shield, warding her off.  
"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you." Shepard held up her hands and backed off. "I also picked up some holovids on Omega as well. You watch one with me, and if you don't cum, I'll turn myself in at the next alliance military ship."  
"What?" Tali's eyes narrowed behind her faceplate, suspiciously peering at Shepard. "I'm not going to subject myself to that filth!"  
"If you don't, I'll have the footage edited to make it seem like you swung at me for no reason. Isn't betraying your captain a major crime for you quarians?" Shepard smiled. She'd already done her research, something like that would stop her finding a place on any but the worst quarian vessels.  
And Tali knew it. Her body shook with rage, but she had no choice. "I'll do it. And then you'll face justice."

 

Shepard could barely believe her luck. Tali actually seemed to believe Shepard would play fair, even as she sat down on the couch, opposite the fishtank which sank into the wall, revealing a viewscreen.  
Sitting down next to Tali, Shepard pulled up her own omni-tool, and activated the holovid.  
Tali sat rigid as the dark screen was replaced by another young asari, this time soon joined by a second. They looked almost identical. "Twins get their first taste of turian cock. I thought you'd be interested in that, I know how much you love Fleet and Flotilla."  
Tali didn't rise to the bait, staring at the screen as the girls stripped off their robes. When they finished a turian stepped in, his tattoos obscured by crude paint to render him anonymous. "At least he has a sense of shame." Tali muttered bitterly.  
Shepard smirked, another bit of innocence to break. "Not at all, this way any turian watching this can imagine themselves in his place. Just imagine Garrus watching those two little girls and thinking about them sucking his cock."  
"Garrus would never do anyth-" her voice suddenly stopped as she grabbed her knees. Shepard looked at her omni-tool, and gave the button she just activated another push.  
Tali's body was shaking, but not just from rage. "What did you do?" she said, panting as Shepard turned back to the screen.  
The girls were starting to play with the turian's cock, their tiny hands rubbing all over it. "What did I do? Are you sure it wasn't the thought of those little sluts with Garrus?"  
"Tali stood up, blocking the screen as her voice climbed into a shout, "How did you get access to that?"  
Shepard laughed, and activated her omni-tool again, making Tali's legs quiver. "I'd sit down again if I were you. As for the nerve stimulation, just a small bit of hacking. You taught me so much."  
Tali's knees shook, "This... is cheating."  
"I'm not cheating, I'm just setting the rules. Now sit down, and watch it. If you don't..." Shepard left the threat unsaid this time.  
Stumbling, Tali fell back onto the couch, her suit sending stimulation throughout her whole body, no matter how hard she tried to fight it.  
Shepard turned back to the action, one little girl riding on the turian's dick, while the other was sat on his face, his mandibles spread wide as he ate out her prepubescent pussy.  
This was well worth the credits, it was almost as much fun as the show next to Shepard, as Tali tried desperately to keep her self control.  
Seeing the turian on screen was close, Shepard started increasing the stimulation, listening close as Tali's breathing got more and more laboured. Her hands and feet twitching as her body begged to be touched more.  
It must have been hell for her.  
It wasn't enough. Shepard ramped it up to full power as the turian started to cum, his inhuman semen spurting up and out of the asari child on his cock as Tali shrieked with what sounded more like pain than pleasure.  
The light of her eyes faded, as unconsciousness overcame her.  
Shepard felt this was too good an opportunity to waste.

 

With little else to do until Tali woke up, Shepard watched more of the holo vids, enjoying the delights of asari children being assaulted in any number of ways.  
When Tali started to stir, Shepard was busy watching one being gangbanged by a human gang, dressed up as if they worked for cerberus and shouting human supremacy bullshit.  
It was almost comical to Shepard, after seeing the same girl having ridden a thick batarian cock, now supposedly being torn in half by a human's. Still, the amount of hatred being shouted at her was arousing, and Shepard certainly envied Tali having this to wake up to.  
"Urgh," she said, her blinking her eyes as she tried to process everything that happened. She froze as it all came back to her, and she saw the humans on screen spitting at the poor little asari girl.  
"Have a nice nap?" Shepard asked, already fully dressed again. Merely jacking off had lost its appeal now that Tali was here. She was almost as innocent as the children on screen pretended to be, which just meant breaking her would be all the more fun.  
"You bastard," Tali crawled away from her. "That doesn't cou-" her words trailed off into squeal as Shepard turned up the stimulation again.  
"Of course it counts, Tali." Shepard reached a hand over, rubbing it against the crotch of her suit. She certainly couldn't feel it through the thick layers, but combined with the sensations being sent through her, it would be much the same. "You came while watching two little asari girls being fucked, being defiled. You enjoyed it."  
"No!" Tali denied, even as Shepard turned up her arousal. "It wasn't me," she protested, reaching down to try and pry Shepard away. "I'll show you, I'll turn it off!" She activated her omni-tool, only to recoil in horror.  
"Like the gifts?" Shepard smiled, while Tali had been asleep she'd filled her omni-tool with all manner of perversion. The highlights from Shepard's collection. Even her VI had been altered, now moaning in a childlike voice only Tali could hear.  
Tali's eyes focused, trying to find her nerve stimulation program and turn it off through the mess of child pornography Shepard had inflicted on her. She tried to deactivate it, only for a password screen to flash up. She entered hers, only for it to flash up as invalid. "And of course your old passwords are gone. Everything you own, all your research, all your data, even your communications with the flotilla, are now mine." Shepard held up her omni-tool. "I'm now even in charge of your orgasms," she turned up the stimulation a bit more, only to let it sink as Tali shuddered.  
"Please, give it back." There wasn't anything she could do now but beg. Shepard had seen to that.  
But begging wasn't enough. "Not yet. You threatened me, as of now, I can't trust you. You need to prove your loyalty to me."  
Tali shivered, her own suit turning against her. Shepard grinned, hard beneath her uniform as she watched Tali's own body turning traitor.  
"You'll pay for this," she said. But her voice lacked the confidence of before. Now only anger seemed to keep her going.

 

Shepard made sure the next few days were anything but boring for Tali. Whenever they were visiting some alien world or station, she made sure Tali was right there with her. Not only would it stop her from daring to try and oppose Shepard, or try and figure out a way to hack her omni-tool again, it kept them close.  
While browsing the markets at Omega, Shepard was sure to keep Tali focused: whenever she relaxed, Shepard would send a momentary tremor through her suit, putting her on edge.  
She even made sure to make a special trip with Tali down into the depths, where even Aria's attempt at law and order seemed quaint. Prostitutes of all manner of species lined the street, and Shepard was pleasantly surprised when Tali clung close to her for safety.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to sell you off or anything," Shepard said, "You've still got a chance to prove yourself to me."  
Tali let out another stream of untranslatable quarian insults, making Shepard smile. Despite this, she still visibly relaxed.  
Instead Shepard led her into a small store, empty of everything but volus shopkeeper. Arrayed around the store were more magazines of the kind Shepard loved, and even more than that, she loved the way Tali recoiled, hand to her helmet in shock.  
"There's more of this filth?" She said, backing into Shepard, who was blocking the doorway.  
"Lots more, and here you go." Shepard held out a small data-pad. "Credits, anonymous account. Pick me up something nice."  
"What? You want me to go and buy something?" Tali shook her head, but despite all of her reluctance, took the data-pad. "I can't, it's-"  
"Well, if you don't, I'm not moving. The faster you do it, the faster we get out of here." Shepard folded her arms.  
Tali looked at the volus, who didn't seem to be interested in their discussion, busying itself with a magazine of its own.  
She stood up straight, marching over to the counter, trying to get it over with as soon as possible.  
As she approached the counter, Shepard called out "And if you see anything you like, feel free to pick it up."  
Tali, wrong footed, almost tripped and only just managed to stabilize herself by grabbing the counter. She shot back what was probably intended as a glare, but her face was already too far away to make out any expression hidden behind the glass.  
Shepard watched as Tali underwent the unpleasant transaction, listened as her voice quivered at every obscene word she was forced to utter. When the volus brought out a couple of magazines for the quarian's consideration, Shepard turned up the stimulation, no longer a dull throbbing across her body, Tali's legs shook, holding onto the counter for support and to remain standing. Her body quivered with unwilling arousal as the volus described the merits of each work, describing the degradation of the asari within.  
When finally she took the offered magazines, returning to Shepard with them concealed within a sealed bag, she whispered at her, begging. "Please, turn it off."  
Shepard relented, almost. Turning it back down until it was tolerable for her. She backed off, realising she'd almost clung to Shepard for support.  
Returning back to the shuttle, Tali was quiet. Passive. Shepard let her rest as well as she could. After all, she had a lot of work to do back on the Normandy.

 

Tali didn't even offer an insult as Shepard led her back down to the engine rooms, drifting, lost in thought. It took a familiar voice to break her out of her funk.  
"Hey Tali, Commander! Good of you to join us!" Gabby called out from across the room.  
Tali looked up, and moved as if she was about to say something, and then thought better of it. Only greeting her with a weak "Hello."  
Ken walked over from behind one of the masses of machinery, "hey, how'd you enjoy your shore leave? Head anywhere good?"  
Shepard nodded, "Oh, we had a lot of fun. Tali even picked you guys up a present."  
"Noooo-ahh!" Tali cried out, her panicked yell turning into a moan she only just stifled as Shepard turned up the stimulation.  
She looked at Shepard, probably begging her not to do this behind her mask. Too bad Shepard couldn't see it, she'd have loved to see the tears welling up there. She was hard just imagining it.  
"Don't worry, Tali's just being shy. I'll get it for you." Shepard reached down into a bag she'd brought and pulled out a cable. "She knew you were interested in a new power conduit. And couldn't resist buying it for you."  
"Aw, thanks Tali!" Ken said, chuckling. "Always glad to have you around the engines."  
Shepard led Tali over to her workstation, her legs still trembling from arousal. She whispered to her: "What, were you expecting something else?"  
"Screw you, Shepard." Tali said, clenching the workstation in her hands.  
"Only when you beg." Shepard turned to go, but then had a thought. "Oh, and Tali, I know they're very exciting, but when you're finished reading those magazines, they are technically mine."  
Tali looked down at the sealed bag still hanging from her arm, and practically threw it at Shepard in revulsion.  
Shepard chuckled as she took the elevator back to her quarters. Quarians could be just as fun as asari. Maybe she'd have to pick up some new magazines for that.

 

Shepard looked at the little box in her hand, it wad been worth the extra credits she'd had to spend on getting it for Tali. But she was sure the gift wouldn't be unappreciated.  
She pressed the button by the door to Tali's quarters. Technically Shepard could enter without asking permission, but it was always nice to give Tali a bit of room to fight back.  
The door opened, Tali hard at work with her omni-tool. She glanced up at Shepard and her eyes narrowed. "It's you."  
"Enjoying the videos?" Shepard asked, stepping in, the gift hidden behind her back.  
"Hardly," Tali looked back at it. "Now I've had some free time I've been deleting them as fast as I can."  
This was good, she'd gotten a bit more fire back. It was more fun this way. "So rude." Shepard pulled out the box, "And after I came all this way to give you a gift."  
As Tali frowned at the small box, Shepard took the opportunity to shut the door, giving them a bit of privacy.  
"If this is anything like your other gifts, I don't want it." She lifted her hands, warding off the box.  
"Trust me, it's entirely practical." Shepard pushed it into Tali's hands, and she opened it, resignation mixing with curiosity.  
"It's... immuno-boosters?" Tali looked at the small vials, as they sloshed around. Then her eyes narrowed. "What's the big idea?"  
Shepard held up her hands in surrender. "I've had complaints about your work quality slipping," Tali stood up, about to yell out a complaint, until Shepard continued "But I know that's my fault. I've kept you horny all week, without any peace. But I'm willing to make a deal."  
"A deal?" Tali sat back down, obviously cautious. But unless Shepard was extremely wrong about her, she'd take any chance for a bit of freedom.  
"You take that booster, and give me a blowjob." Shepard's hand went to her crotch, rubbing it. Even the thought of what was going to happen was making her hard.  
"But if I do that I could be sick for-" Shepard held up a finger.  
"In exchange I'll disable your nerve stimulation package. No more constant arousal, no more lack of sleep. You'll have peace, and all it'll take is a little risk of getting sick." Tali looked down at the immuno-booster in her hand.  
She looked up at Shepard, and then focused on her crotch.  
"Keehlah se'lai. I'll do it."

 

Even with Tali's acceptance, it took some time to prepare. After she injected the immuno-boosters through a port on her suit, she spent some time making sure her quarter's filters were working, and it was as clean as possible.  
Which just left Shepard, who knew exactly how uncomfortable Tali would be feeling, exposed to her. Merely touching Tali's face could leave her sick.  
And Shepard would be doing far more than that.  
Finally, after Tali triple checked the filters, Shepard had had enough, standing up she got behind Tali and started rubbing her shoulders. "It's as clean as it'll ever be. Just relax."  
Under her hands, Tali squirmed, shivers going through her suit. "Fine. Let's get this over with."  
Shepard sat on Tali's bunk, pulling down her pants to expose her cock, already standing upright and erect. Tali stepped back, obviously having second thoughts.  
But she didn't, instead kneeling down in front of Shepard, her hands nervously going to her helmet's seals and undoing them, bit by bit.  
And then her mask came off, letting Shepard see her.  
At one point, Tali would have been beautiful, but her mistreatment at Shepard's hands had already run her ragged. Her eyes were bloodshot, rimmed with dark circles marring her delicate purple skin. Her lips were cracked, and hair was falling lankly across her face.  
Sheperd's dick twitched at the wreckage, now she had to fuck that mouth, if only to ruin her further.  
"Okay, I''ll make this qu-" Before she could finish, Shepard's hands grabbed the back of her helmet, forcing Tali's mouth around her cock.  
The quarian choked at the sudden intrusion, a mouth obviously unused to breathing air that wasn't passed through three filters being totally unprepared for the cock pushing its way further. Gagging, Tali found herself deep-throating Shepard, her mouth helplessly starting to drool as it tried to clear the blockage.  
But no amount of saliva would dislodge Shepard's cock, she kept thrusting away, sliding in and out as Tali's saliva started dribbling from her mouth.  
Any hopes Tali had of this being anything less than brutal assault were obviously gone. Shepard would have been surprised if she could still think of anything but survival, making sure she could breath and swallow the drool that was building up.  
"How is it, you slut?" She asked, even as Tali's eyes rolled backwards. "Is it everything you imagined?"  
Shepard pulled out her remote, holding it in front of Tali's eyes, "Don't worry, soon this'll be all over. But first let's have a bit more fun." She turned up the pleasure, making Tali's body start quivering again, her eyes swimming back into focus as the orgasm overtook her.  
She moaned helplessly from around Shepard's cock, and then again as a second one hit. Shepard was sure she couldn't take much more, and she was already close enough. She gave Tali a shove, sending her sprawling, spluttering against the floor.  
And then Shepard aimed her cock, stroking the spit lubed surface as Tali looked up, meeting Shepard's gaze. And then she came.  
Cum came spurting out, thick torrents of it splattering against Tali's face, followed by more and more, until it was hard to see any purple left under the layer of white. Bubbles popped in it as Tali exhaled, her nose breathing as her mouth was still too sore to even think of moving.  
Before she could move, which seemed an age away, horrified as she was, Shepard grabbed Tali's mask. She squatted down, her cum and spit dripping cock hanging in front of Tali's eyes as Shepard fixed the mask into place. Sealing her in with all of the thick, pungent cum. "Now don't swallow. We don't want to have to explain to Doctor Solus about this."  
Tali shook her head, still unable to talk. She got up, a thin trickle of cum leaking from the mask where Shepard had yet to seal it properly, and went to head to escape.  
Before she could make it more than a step, Shepard turned off the remote, cutting off Tali's stimulation, she collapsed, the ever-present sense of arousal fading as exhaustion set in, her body falling to the ground. A slight sloshing sound accompanied it as the front of her helmet was coated in cum.  
Tali looked up at Shepard as she started pulling up her pants. It was hard to tell where the cum ended and the misty atmosphere that filled Tali's helmet began.  
Shepard smiled, and threw the remote into the waste disposal unit. Then she activated her communicator. "Commander to all specalist crew. Meeting in the briefing room ASAP."  
She offered a hand to Tali, "well, don't want to keep them waiting."

 

Ordinarily, Shepard always found these meetings boring.  
They always went the same way: some discussion about pirates, mercenaries, or whatever being holed up somewhere, or some piece of intel that needed to be recovered. Usually Shepard just tuned it out, nodding and saying something inspiring when she felt it necessary, and hoping they'd end as soon as possible.  
Now she needed to make it last.  
As the others marched into the room Shepard looked at the data-pad in front of her, skimming through it. She'd found a good mission, Batarian slavers held up with a bunch of hostages. It was the sort of thing Shepard was meant to oppose, fulfilling that whole "hero" role, even if she had little problem with their work itself.  
Still, the main use was to keep people talking, there were a large number of strategic possibilities they could discuss, and for Shepard to choose if she felt like listening. And while they were all busy, she could keep her eye on Tali.  
Tali was already sat around the table, as far away from Shepard as she could get, which did leave them opposite each other, letting Shepard watch the cum still clinging to the inside of her faceplate, easily mistakable for the swirling atmosphere that was usually there.  
Never taking her gaze off Tali, Shepard started outlining the situation, nodding to whatever points were being raised by others. It wasn't important after all, whatever plan they came up with would fall apart upon contact with the enemy. Instead it was more fun to watch her as she fumbled with her hands, wringing them nervously as she tried to avoid making eye contact.  
If you knew what you were seeing, it was possible to make out the slight bubbling of the cum as it dripped down her nose, covering her face. Shepard wasn't sure if it was completely covering her mouth, but either way Tali was staying quiet, afraid of opening her mouth and ingesting it.  
Shepard was aware few girls liked the taste, but for Tali it wouldn't just make her feel sick, it would be truly awful. She put her hands on her hip and spoke up, "Tali, you've been quiet, any suggestions?"  
Tali's fists clenched, she shook her head and then finally gave a quiet "No." Shepard wasn't sure if gurgling she thought she heard was real or just imagining it, but either way she was certain Tali must have at least been forced to taste her.  
There was nothing else she could do after all.  
Shepard went back to the meeting, focusing attention on a detailed strategies, subtly playing the others off against each other, their plans at loggerheads as she forced Tali to sit there, staring at Shepard, pleading with her eyes to call the meeting short, to wrap it up.  
But Jack and Miranda were already shouting, battle plans getting forgotten. In a way that was its own mercy for Tali, not that she'd have realised. There as a slight sticky trail leading down her neck, a sign of how quickly Shepard had put the faceplate back. She was leaking, just a little, but eventually someone would have noticed if it wasn't for Jack's unwitting distraction.  
Shepard's hand went to her own neck, making eye contact with Tali as she rubbed it. Tali's own hand rushed to her neck, and came back sticky.  
She looked at it, horrified as Shepard decided to give her some mercy. She'd earned it after all.  
"Jack, Miranda, calm down. I know you're worried about how best to handle this," she said, dismissing their concerns, "But if we do things my way, we'll be in and out before anyone notices." She couldn't resist smirking at the idea. "Now, all of you are dismissed while I decide on the squad.  
The others all nodded, satisfied with her decision and filed out. Tali hung back, hoping to avoid the others.  
When they'd left, Shepard went over and whispered, "Don't worry. You can sit this one out. I'm sure you'll want some time to recover." She ran her fingers along Tali's neck, into the trail she'd made there and licked it up, moaning slightly at the taste of her own cum. "And maybe to savour the taste."  
Tali finally stood up, running from the room, Shepard smiled. Leaving her alone for a while would be hard, but Tali would need some time to accept everything.

 

It had taken Shepard a while to come around to Cerberus. Their desire for human independence from the Citadel Council was totally at odds with her own opinion. If nothing else it would make it harder to acquire her stockpile of pornography, the Systems Alliance taking a very dim view of her tastes.  
But if there was one thing Cerberus could do well, it was surveillance technology.  
It had taken ages for Shepard to find out the exact frequency the various camera bugs were transmitting on, all uploaded to a network that would send it straight to one of their datahubs when they went to dock on a planet or station.  
Shepard didn't begrudge the Illusive Man's obvious voyeurism, and she certainly appreciated being able to piggyback onto the cameras.  
Being able to watch Tali as she tried to sleep was arousing. Tali had obviously gotten far too used to the stimulation Shepard had been providing her. Even now, days after it had been turned off, she was tossing and turning in bed.  
Finally, she sat up, too frustrated to try and sleep through it. Shepard started stroking her cock as she watched Tali's hands at work, pressing against her suit's crotch in a hopeless attempt to feel something. Anything.  
Shepard smiled as she watched Tali grabbing a nearby wrench, rubbing it against herself like it was a dildo. And yet her mood didn't seem to improve.  
It wasn't surprising. Shepard had seen Tali's suit stop a bullet before now. The idea that she'd be able to feel pleasure from anything less than than a jackhammer was almost laughable.  
And Shepard was all to happy to pleasure herself to Tali's lack of it. Seeing her grind helplessly was providing all the more stimulation at the time.  
"Come on Tali, just give in." Shepard muttered. The idea of seeing Tali on her knees, begging Shepard to let her get off again, that was almost enough to push her over the edge.  
There was so much punishment she could put her through, after her time in self-inflicted chastity, Tali would be willing for almost anything.  
Despite that, Shepard was taken by surprise when Tali activated her omni-tool. Shepard slowed down her strokes as she watched Tali bring up a video.  
"You dirty girl," Shepard said, watching as Tali started rubbing her suit's crotch again, now aided by visual stimulation. Shepard knew she'd removed everything from the omni-tool except for her selection of pornography.  
The idea of Tali shamefully trying to masturbate to an asari girl getting violated, thinking she was alone, was too much. Shepard started to cum, her and and bedsheets getting filled with it as she kept spurting, watching Tali desperately trying to get off, even if it meant disgracing herself even further.  
Shepard practically licked her lips at the sight of it.  
It couldn't be long now.

 

Despite Shepard's anticipation, Tali still held out for another two days. Shepard had seen her absent-mindedly grinding away on railings when she thought no one was looking, had seen her futile attempts to download a nerve-stimulation program to her hacked omni-tool through the surveillance systems. (Applying parental restrictions to her extranet access had seemed particularly appropriate.)  
But still she'd tried to hold on.  
Shepard was impressed, even when she heard her door's chime late and night, and realised Tali had finally come to beg.  
She pulled on a dressing gown in a false display of modesty, but still left it hanging open as she went to open the door: Tali deserved a nice show after all she'd been through.  
"Shepard!" she cried as the door opened, stepping in, ignoring everything as she clung to Shepard. It took her a moment before she seemed to realise she was pressed up against Shepard's ample figure, and reluctantly let go.  
"Tali?" Shepard put on a well practised routine. "I wasn't expecting to see you, especially after how much you seemed to hate me."  
"I do!" she protested, "everything you put me through..." She waved her hands. "It's just?"  
Shepard tilted her head, "Something's wrong?"  
She glanced around Shepard's quarters. "Can I sit down?"  
Nodding, Shepard led her over to her desk. Tali sat on the chair as Shepard took the place opposite her on the bed.  
Tali remained silent for a moment, although Shepard could swear she was glancing down at Shepard's dick.  
Finally she worked up the courage to speak. "I need a new remote."  
"Wait? For the nerve stimulation? I thought you didn't want that." She folded her legs, and was gratified to see Tali do a double take when her cock was hidden.  
"I didn't! But..." she trailed off, when it became clear Shepard wasn't going to nudge her, she continued. "I need to get off."  
She turned her head, not wanting to meet Shepard's eyes.  
"Really? After everything you've been through?" It was hard to avoid grinning, but Shepard had practices, and remained perfectly stoic.  
"Yes. As much as I hate it, like this it's been even worse." She looked at her feet, embarrassed to confess to it. "It's been like wearing a chastity belt. No matter what, I can't feel anything, and I'm just so... so... horny."  
"Why not take the suit off? Wait until we reach somewhere with a cleanroom, and just go nuts?" For a moment Shepard thought she'd gone too far. Most people didn't know about hotels with cleanrooms for their quarian guests, and the fact that Shepard had might let off warning bells too soon.  
But she needent have worried. Tali shook her head and yelled "I can't wait that long!"  
She was trembling as she spoke, "I can't concentrate properly. Everything feels wrong. I need this Shepard. I'll do anything!"  
That was certainly true, but she didn't need to know just how much Shepard had learned. "Anything?" She allowed herself to smile. She expected Tali to back off at this point.  
To Shepard's surprise she didn't. "Anything," she repeated.  
This was all too perfect. She'd practically broken herself. She really was desperate. Shepard agreed. "I'll get one fabricated as quickly as possible." It wouldn't take long, she'd already several all pre-made, just waiting programming.  
"But as you said anything," she moved her leg again, revealing just how hard she was, "I could use some help here."  
At this, Tali backed away. "I can't, I don't have any more immun-" Shepard shook her head.  
"Don't worry, not this time. Just get on the bed." Tali, stunned, and seemingly entranced by shepard's cock did as she was told, climbing onto the bed next to Shepard.  
Moving around to the base, Shepard ended up positioned by Tali's feet.  
Quarian feet were so strange, trapped in those suits. They'd always fascinated Shepard, and ever since Tali had walked in on her, a bit of Shepard had wanted to have a bit of fun with them.  
As Tali gasped in surprise, Shepard lifted Tali's leg, bringing it up to meet her cock, until it was nestled between her toes. "Now stroke me." Shepard ordered.  
Hesitantly at first, Tali obeyed, rubbing her feet up and down Shepard's dick, the ridged material increasing the force of the sensation as she did so. "You. You like that?" She said, uncertainly.  
Shepard nodded as Tali continued, "Ohhh yes. Your toes feel great."  
She wasn't lying either, every time the foot moved up or down, Shepard had to fight the urge to buck her hips. She needed to make this last.  
"But they're my feet?" Tali asked, still unwilling to believe Shepard could like it. She had to fight the urge to laugh, it was so adorable.  
"I know it's no asari cunt," Shepard shrugged, "but it's still amazing."  
She was happy to see Tali's helmet turn, trying to hide her shame at what she'd been reduced to watching. But Shepard wasn't done.  
She pulled up Tali's other leg, forcing her straight down onto the bed, helpless to resist.  
And helpless to avoid watching as Shepard reached down and started sucking on her toe.  
Tali couldn't have felt anything from it, and yet Shepard could swear she heard her moan as as she watched her toes being sucked, watched Shepard's tongue running down to lick between them. If just the idea of this sent shivers down Tali's back, Shepard knew that when the nerve stimulation was back on and running, she'd pay more attention to the quarian's sexy, sensitive feet.  
Tali wasn't letting up with her other foot, her toes still stroking Shepard up and down, speeding up as Tali started getting into it.  
Shepard's mouth being occupied by her toes, she couldn't tell her what to do. It was the most freedom Shepard had given Tali in weeks, and yet she was obviously too far gone to care. Staring up at Shepard's cock and her own feet as she moaned.  
This was too much, Shepard ran her tongue up against the soul of Tali's foot, all the way up to her toes, and then sucked on them one last time as her cock let loose a torrent of cum, splattering all across Tali's legs, body, and faceplate.  
Finally spent, Shepard moved back, freeing her cock from Tali's foot. Watching as her toes twitched as if they missed its presence.  
Shepard slipped off the bed, knowing that with how good she'd done, Tali needed her reward.  
Sliding open the desk drawer, she pulled out a remote, and fiddled with her omni-tool, then chucked it at Tali, who caught it gratefully.  
"Enjoy," she smiled. "And if you really want some fun, use it with the asari foot worship series on your 'tool."  
Tali flinched. "You, you knew?"  
"Even if I hadn't, that would have given it away." Shepard stepped back onto the bed and started rubbing Tali's foot.  
"And in any case, you know you'll enjoy it." She was pleased to hear a slight whirring as Tali reactivated the stimulation. She really had been desperate.  
Tali moaned, now finally able to enjoy Shepard's touch. "I hate you," she cried. "I hate what you've done to me."  
"But you don't want to stop do you?"  
Tali shook her head. "I can't."  
"Good girl," and engulfed Tali's toe with her mouth once again. This time Tali's cries were of pleasure, and they took a very long time to stop.

 

Shepard stretched, finally relaxing now that the shuttle dropped her and Tali off at Jalnor's starport, despite the torrential downpour.  
Tali seemed downbeat, still not relaxed after everything. Shepard smiled, this trip was exactly what she needed, a little chance to relax.  
Taking her hand, Shepard led Tali throughout the maze of streets and alleyways that made up Jalnor's underbelly. The rain finally lessening as they shrugged past batarians of every stripe: pirates, slavers, mercenaries and just the more unfortunate members of their species, trying to find some way to keep dry under sheets of metal.  
Shepard had grown used to this, no matter where she went in the galaxy, she always ended up in places like this. Where even Spectres hesitated to go, completely cut off from Council control.  
It was perfect.  
"Why are we here Shepard?" Tali looked around nervously, the batarians were glaring as they passed. Not surprisingly given the obvious alliance gear Shepard was wearing.  
"I've heard about a place here. I made some very specific enquiries, and it turns out they've got a suite for quarians to enjoy too. Think about how cramped you've been in that suit Tali, I figure you should be able to enjoy a few hours of freedom." Shepard glanced down at her omni-tool, double checking the route taken. Perfect, they were almost there.  
The building they eventually stopped in front of was anything but impressive. A small squat block of concrete and sheet metal. Some batarian writing that Shepard couldn't read, and didn't want to bother translating hung above the door. She already knew this was the place.  
Tali couldn't help her curiosity. "House of love?" She looked at Shepard, "If you'd just wanted to fuck me, we could have found somewhere on Omega or even the Citadel."  
Shepard shook her head, "Come now Tali, you know me better than that."  
She walked in, and was relieved when the inside seemed like she'd stepped into a completely new world. Traces of asari architecture from back when they controlled the world, obviously. In fact a statue of the asari goddess Athame, in her maiden aspect, stood in the center of the chamber; before it stood a batarian, waiting and checking datapad. "It's really you. I wouldn't have believed it." They sneered. "Who would have thought Commander Shepard the great human hero would visit our establishment."  
Shepard stopped in her tracks, enjoying the bump caused by Tali moving too fast and colliding with her. If this batarian wanted to play games, she was happy to oblige. "Of course, everyone knows about batarian propaganda. No one would ever think that, no matter how clever your technology. The only people who'll ever know for sure are in this building right now."  
The batarian laughed and gestured for Shepard and Tali to follow as he walked down the ancient hallways. "Well, your money's as good as anyone else's."  
They stopped outside an airlock door, the batarian smiling and facing Tali, "first, the quarian. The chamber's one recovered from a crashed quarian ship. Inside you'll be able to decontaminate, and remove your suit. We'll give you ten minutes before things start."  
Tali looked at Shepard, looking for an answer, but she just nodded. "Have fun and see you on the other side."  
Once she was safely beyond the airlock, the batarian led Shepard to the next suite. "Still hard to believe you're here, especially after Mindoir."  
Shepard held the door handle ready to go inside. She sighed contentedly, and turned to him with a smile. "If it wasn't for Mindoir, I wouldn't be who I am today."

 

Inside the room was Spartan, clean but empty of any furniture, except for a large couch facing a window which covered an entire wall. Another door was on the opposite wall, which Shepard kept an eye on even as she started to strip.  
Now completely naked, Shepard sat on the couch, and looked at the other room. It looked almost the same, only the doors were more elaborate. Shepard wasn't even surprised to see Tali step out of one of them, although she couldn't help staring at the view -- it was nearly a once in a lifetime experience, to see her in the flesh, stripped naked.  
Tali was certainly surprised to see Shepard there, trying to cover up her chest and crotch with her hands, despite the futility of it. No matter how much she squirmed, Shepard could see her youthful breasts and wide, feminine hips. It wasn't her first choice, but Shepard could still appreciate it.  
In the end, she relaxed, dropping her arms and sat on the couch opposite Shepard. Her eyes drawn to the cock in front of her, even as Shepard started to stroke it.  
"So what, is this a date? You and me in opposite rooms?" As if mirroring Shepard, her hand drifted to her pussy, moaning as her fingers touched delicate sensitive flesh for the first time in who knows how long.  
"No, now we just wait." Although Shepard could hardly deny feeling anxious. She'd wanted this moment for so long.  
She didn't have to wait long.  
The other door opened, letting in an asari. A young asari.  
Just like the ones in her videos, clad in nothing but a collar around her neck. Even if it wasn't needed, especially not here, it was a reminder of exactly the position the girl was in. And it made Shepard's cock twitch just to see it.  
She walked in, eyes widening as she saw the dick waiting for her. "You're... you're beautiful," she gasped.  
It brought a smile to her face to hear that. The girl was well trained, perfect for Shepard's first time with a little asari slut.  
She spared a glance over at Tali's room, who was still rubbing herself despite everything, tears running down her cheeks as she realised she was going to have a front row seat to see Shepard fucking the asari.  
The polite coughing took a moment until it attracted either of their attentions, as the other airlock door opened, letting in a quarian. A quarian maybe a third of Tali's age, his naked body just as immaculate as the asari's who was already at the couch, staring jealously at Shepard. "Don't worry," she said, extending her free hand to the girl. "I'm just wanting to make sure my friend has a good time. I'm going to be all yours."  
She smiled, showing an open mouthed grin already missing a tooth or three. "Then I'll make sure not to spoil your view."  
Kneeling down, she got face to face with Shepard's cock, and started to kiss it. It was hard to tear away her view from the pale blue features as she worshipped Shepard, but despite everything she needed to make sure Tali was enjoying herself.  
The boy walked over to Tali, his hand covering his crotch from shame. "What shou'd I do, miss?" He asked, despite Shepard being sure he already had an idea.  
Tali sat there quivering, her hand covering her crotch, no longer playing with herself, but trying to hide it as she clung the last parts of her decency before they were completely torn away.  
She looked at Shepard, almost to ask for help, but instead saw the asari kissing her cock, switching up to licking it up and down, wetting it to prepare for the main event.  
Tali's mouth fell, and when she spoke, she sounded almost hollow, the only thing remaining was the voice of an addict, craving their next fix. She lifted her foot to the boy and begging him, "suck it!"  
Shepard watched as the boy knelt obediently, taking Tali's toes into his mouth, slurping as they sucked away at them like they were his most favourite food in the world.  
For all Shepard knew they could have been, the boy certainly moaned in pleasure as he did so. Shepard wandered just how thoroughly Tali had used the decontamination, if the taste was tinged with the sweat she'd worked up coming all this way.  
But then all thoughts of Tali were gone, the needy asari had obviously gotten bored with waiting, and her mouth was already around Shepard's head, drooling as she started to make her way down the shaft of her cock. Shepard moaned with pleasure as the little girl practically swallowed it, her lips making their way to the base. She glanced up at Shepard as her tongue ran along the drool-lubed cock, making sure she was doing it right.  
Shepard placed her hands on the girl's head, and got to her feet. If the little slut wanted her cock so bad, she'd give it to her.  
Holding on tight, she started to pull out, only to slam back, the girl making a choking noise as Shepard started to fuck her throat. "You couldn't wait, you had to be greedy," Shepard whispered. "Well I'll give it to you, until you can't taste anything but my cock for a month!"  
Now she was back in control, the asari gagging around her, Shepard could watch Tali again, now openly playing with herself as the boy had started to suckle her other foot. His hands were now holding her legs, stroking them as he worshipped her feet. Shepard would have bet good money that the little pervert already had a boner from sucking on Tali's feet.  
Not that she needed to wait for long, Tali was already soaked, her fingers coming back with strings of fluid, testament to her arousal. She needed more.  
And so did Shepard.  
Finally pulling her cock from the asari's throat, she let the girl collapse on the floor, hacking and coughing as drool spattered the floor. "How's it taste?" she asked. The asari at least had the good sense to look up, tears welling in her eyes and smile.  
"Your cock's delicious!" she said. Shepard's cock twitched at the sound of her voice saying such filth. She couldn't wait any longer.  
"On your hands and knees, bitch." Shepard gave the girl a shove, pushing her back to the ground. She was quick on the uptake though, and started crouching, her little pussy being lifted in the air.  
Maybe if the girl hadn't been quite so desperate, Shepard would have stopped to lube her up. She'd have loved to give the little slit a taste. But bad girls needed to be punished.  
Shepard aimed her cock at the asari's pussy as she cried out, "Wait, please!"  
"Not now," Shepard pushed forward, relishing the cries and screams of the asari as her dick filled the little girl up, no matter how much she'd been trained, taking a cock like this would hurt.  
Which just made Shepard harder.  
As she slammed back and forwards into the squealing girl, Shepard watched Tali on the other side of the glass.  
No longer would she have to guess about the state of the boy's cock. As Tali forced him onto the ground, Shepard could clearly see it standing upright. It twitched helplessly as Tali straddled him, lowering herself down onto the poor boy's dick.  
Tali moaned like an animal in heat as her dripping pussy engulfed the boy, his cock swallowed up her her desire for sex. It was hard to believe it was the same woman who had stood horrified at Shepard's magazines.  
She was so much better this way, giving herself over to pleasure, riding the prepubescent dick as hard as she could, bouncing up and down as he moaned in pleasure.  
Shepard whispered down at her own fucktoy, "Look what happens when you're good."  
All the girl was able to say between sobs was apologies, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
"That's all I needed to hear." If the girl was expecting Shepard to pull out at this point, she'd be disappointed. Instead she lifted the girl upwards, still impaled on her cock, and moved backwards, sliding down onto the couch.  
Now forced to ride Shepard's dick, the girl stopped bleating, the cock no longer being slammed into her cunt like a piston. Her sobs started to slow, calming down as Shepard's hands started feeling their way up her body, exploring her flat chest and tiny nipples sticking out like tiny bumps.  
The pain having lessened by now, she even broke out into a moan as Shepard played with her minute breasts, the tears streamed down her cheeks still, but now she at least was no longer shrieking like a banshee. Shepard whispered into her ear, "get ready."  
The girl had barely a second to make what preparations she could, as Shepard came, pumping her belly so full of cum it was only due to the cock completely filling her cunt that she wasn't leaking. Instead her belly was swelling, just enough to be noticeable as she was filled with more and more cum.  
Finally Shepard pulled out, her dick still spurting as she did so, painting the asari from blue to white.  
She held up the dick to the asari's mouth and said, "now clean it."  
As the asari dutifully licked up Shepard's mess, she spared one more glance over at Tali.  
The boy had evidently proven unsatisfactory, the small trickle of cum leaking from Tali being evidence enough. But she wasn't letting him off easily. She'd moved up to his head, grinding her pussy into his face, forcing him to eat her out or suffocate. Her orgasmic moans confirmed that he was proving much better at this.  
Her hair hang limply down her shoulders, her mouth open as her finger ran along her tongue, moaning as she went. Eyes rolling back.  
Shepard thought she looked beautiful.

 

Tali was already waiting for Shepard when she got out, her suit now firmly back on. Tali herself had changed, even her walk was more emotional, less restrained as her hips shook with each step. "Thank you," she rested her head on Shepard's shoulder, sighing from pure pleasure. "That was better than I could have imagined."  
"I know," Shepard agreed, "But you haven't even heard the best part."  
Before Tali could ask about it, Shepard led her back to the waiting room, where the batarian awaited them. "Great show, both of you. Even prepared a couple of hardcopies for you to take home." He held out a pair of boxes. Greeting Tali and Shepard were their own faces, although in Tali's case it was pixelated. The young quarian and asari were also featured with them.  
"No one will believe it's really you after all," the batarian chuckled, "but if you ever come back I'm pretty sure everyone would love a sequel."  
Tali looked at Shepard, comparing the cover to her face. "Is this?"  
Nodding, Shepard smiled. "Welcome to life as a porn star. This video will be on the dark extranet before you can blink. Your identity will be hidden behind the best cryptography available. But you'll always remember it."  
Tali looked at the box, still anxious. It was hard to believe after all this time she had any shame.  
But that impression was ruined as she turned to the batarian. "Can I have more copies? I'm supposed to bring back important data to the migrant fleet. And I'm sure some people there will enjoy this as much as I did."  
Shepard's cock stiffened at the thought. Tali had finally proven her loyalty. Not just to Shepard, but to herself.


End file.
